


Laser Tag

by lightningbugqueen



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Funny Conversations, I love my boys, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, confused cas, date, established Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: Dean and Castiel have very different ideas about what condones a good date
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This was originally going to be a little shorter, but I had some more good ideas to add in. :)

Cas did not understand what was happening. Granted, generally he was in some way confused, but right now he had absolutely no clue what was going on. Of course Dean, that beautiful,  _ horrible _ man, would decide this was the best place to bring his angel boyfriend for a date. 

It was so dark. Except, of course, for when random flashes of light assaulted Castiel’s vision. He had some sort of odd vest on, with a square of plastic in the center and the back that kept blinking green. Cas did not know what this light meant, but when driving a green light meant to go forward, so he tried to keep moving. He also held some sort of gun in his hands, but it was unlike any that he had ever used. First of all, it was plastic. And painted. It wasn’t shaped like any other gun he had seen, but was bulky and geometrical. And it didn’t actually shoot anything, but that didn’t seem to be stopping any of the other people in the large, dark maze from blasting away with them. 

That was another thing that Cas noticed, everyone else there was significantly younger than Dean and him. Most were actual children, though he did see a few people who seemed to be in their twenties. He had pointed this out to the hunter when they entered, but Dean had brushed him off with a non-committal, “So what?” then raced off to buy tickets with a huge smile on his face. Castiel would have argued further, but he rarely saw Dean this happy. He intended to savor it. 

Castiel pondered over what had led him to this odd situation. That morning had been just like every other. He woke up, wrapped safely in Dean’s arms(It was probably his favorite place it be) and stayed there longer than was strictly necessary. Not that Dean was complaining. Despite his supposed aversion to “chick flick moments” he sure liked cuddling. They had eventually risen from bed, and set about their morning routine. Dean worked on eggs and bacon(Cas loved bacon) while Castiel turned on the coffee maker. Sam was nowhere to be seen, probably showering after his morning run, or else already started on his seemingly never ending flow of research. 

They chatted over breakfast, simple things like their most previous hunt (a vampire nest down in Texas), what Dean would be making for dinner that night (burgers. Again), and what was the best way for Dean to secretly cut Sam’s hair. Dean was all for cutting it all off in the dark of night, while Cas pushed for a more strategic approach, slowly cutting it over the course of several weeks, centimeter by centimeter. Eventually, they moved on to the topic of how bored Dean was, sitting around the bunker all day. 

“I’m just saying, Cas, why don’t we go out some time? We haven’t been on a date in forever, you know,” Cas was certain that Dean was being romantic simply to get what he wanted, but if that earned Castiel a nice dinner with his boyfriend, he wasn’t going to argue. 

“Ok Dean, we can go out. Why don’t you pick a place, and I’ll go help Sam with research,” A huge smile split Dean’s face, and he immediately sped off to their room to get his laptop. 

Fast forward a few hours, and Cas was on this supposed “date” with Dean nowhere in sight, because they had somehow ended up on different teams in this horrible game. There was yelling, flashing lights, and random people running about, some so small Cas worried about stepping on them. 

Then, just as Castiel contemplated finding a dark corner to go wait out the end of this death match, he caught sight of Dean. The look on Dean’s face almost made it worth it. Almost. 

The hunter was practically leaping around, mouth wide with a grin. It appeared he was very good at the game, despite his inability to explain the rules to his angel. His gun was painted blue, unlike Castiel’s orange, which Cas had figured out meant he was on the other team. 

When Dean saw Cas, his big smile changed to the one specially reserved for his boyfriend, and sometimes pie. 

“Cas!” he called out, and Cas lowered his gun. Dean would never shoot him, he loved him too much. “Babe, you look like you just saw a ghost! Or, actually, you seem more scared than the last time you did,” Dean laughed at his own joke and made his way over to the angel. 

“Dean,” Cas said, “I did not have this in mind when you said we were going on a ‘date’” he did the quotation marks that Dean seemed to love, “I do not find this game very fun,” Dean’s smile softened, and he reached out to cup Castiel’s jaw. 

“Ok, Cas. We won’t do this again. Let’s just finish this game, then we can go home, okay?” Cas nodded, and looked into Dean’s smiling eyes. The hunter leaned down to press a kiss to Castiel’s lips, and Cas felt something hard brush against the square with the blinking light on his vest. It was Dean’s gun. 

“Until then, love, blue team for the win,” He whispered in Castiel’s ear, and pulled the trigger. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had tons of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading. If you enjoyed please leave comment/kudos! :)


End file.
